


Photo Vignette

by San



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snark, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San/pseuds/San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun is at it again.  John has a fit. Simon is amused.  Nick is undisturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Vignette

"What the fuck is that?" John demanded, tossing a tab down on the coffee table between Nick and Simon.

Simon glanced at it, then did a double-take and picked it up.

"Bloody hell," he said, chuckling. "Look, Nick, you've grown tits."

Nick looked up from the contact prints he'd been studying and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"Tits, Nick. You've grown them. Look," Simon said, thrusting the tabloid between Nick's nose and the contact sheet as John stood there glowering at them, his arms folded across his chest.

Nick lazily perused the photo, then tossed it back on the coffee table and said, "It looks like an incredibly bad touch-up job, and another reason to sue the Sun. Honestly, Johnny. I realize paranoia's become a natural state of mind for you, but really."

John's scowl deepened. "I'm not paranoid, Nick," he answered, dropping heavily into the third chair around the table, "it'd just be entirely like the two of you to fuck with our careers that way."

"Oh, yes, John, we're really out to get you," Simon..well...tittered, turning the tabloid to look at it again. "We make a good looking couple, Nick."

"Let's hear what Yaz has to say about that, shall we?" Nick responded, "I know Julie would thoroughly disapprove. And John, I can't for a moment accept that you'd really believe we'd do _that_ ," Nick said, gesturing at the modified image. "Even as a joke. Even to fuck with you."

"I don't put anything past the two of you," John said, and Nick rolled his eyes and returned to perusing the contact sheet as Simon continued to snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> I have _no_ idea where this came from. But it's been probably ten to fifteen years since I originally wrote it.


End file.
